Moon Sprites
The followers of Tsukuyomi from The Five Moons of Japan. You are the loyal aides of the moon god Tsukuyomi. The story of your existence begins, like many stories, with a dire dilemma. It had been about 150 years ago, 50 years since Susano fled, and by this point Tsukuyomi had just given up on trying to coax Amaterasu out of hiding. He was greatly depressed and pitied by the kamis, particularly those of Water and Earth. One day, they devised a risky and dangerous plan to revive Tsukuyomi’s spirits. The Water kami Rain and the Earth kami Dochiko approached him with their proposal: “Tsukuyomi-sama,” they said “We see your despair and are saddened by it. We wish to help you by giving you special assistants. They will be kamis of both Water and Earth to symbolize your control of the tides and the great floating rock of the moon.” “I am well aware that it is possible to breed kamis of two elements, for that is how my sister acquired her Sun Sprites,” replied Tsukuyomi “But Water and Earth? Impossible! They simply can’t mix! The Water part would destroy the Earth part!” “That may be true in some cases,” said the two kamis “But Water will not necessarily obliterate Earth. They can also mix and become mud. Mud can make a useful adhesive when properly crafted, and we can see that you need something to hold you together in your time of grief.” Tsukuyomi was skeptical of this plan, particularly the comparing of the kami’s potential children to mud. Still, he understood their logic and permitted them to proceed. After a few months, there was a pregnancy and then a birth: a kami girl, bi-elemental and perfectly healthy. The parents gave the girl to Tsukuyomi for his blessing and named her Getsuko. Soon to follow a year later were Equinox and Crescent. Though he was not stuffed to the brim with heart-bursting exuberance, Tsukuyomi’s aura was certainly brightened considerably by this wonderful success. Unfortunately, you didn’t know your parents for very long as Rain and Dochiko Faded a few years later. Though you stand by Tsukuyomi’s side through thick and thin, most of you disagree with his decisions regarding the Susano disaster. You are all level-headed and intelligent and, had you been mortals living in a proper world of alternating night and day, probably all would have become scholars. You love the land its people and wish to protect them. However, Tsukuyomi’s inaction has made you feel somewhat helpless in that department, though none of you quite have it in you to penalize him for not doing what he should, nor quite the feelings of independence to do something about it on your own. Occasionally you go out scouting or run errands for Tsukuyomi, but the Moon Temple is, and always will be, your home and you always come back to it. *Moonhead Getsuko - Becca Bowe *Moonhand Equinox - Oliver Kalb *Moonheart Crescent - Benji Wachter Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan